


i've got more secrets (than you'll ever know)

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Cute, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer Logic | Logan Sanders, Serial Killers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Weird Fluff, it's kinda complicated, kinda? he's just kinda dumb, this is kinda fucked up ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: they tended to feed off of each other, use each other for ideas and inspiration. the only problem is that remus's is legal and logan's is definitively not. somehow, though, it works perfectly.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Implied Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back on their bullshit? this bitch
> 
> from the prompt- a dating website pairs people up by looking at their search history. it brings together a writer and a serial killer.
> 
> title from secrets by state champs

“So, what kind of work do you do?” 

“Crime/horror fiction writer,” Remus answered.

Logan blinked owlishly. “Oh. So you write about murder?”

“Yeah, but more of the bloody and gorey details that most of the people working at my publisher’s office find…” Remus paused, trying to find the word. “Disturbing.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, most people find my job pretty disturbing too.”

Remus leaned forward in his chair. “What do you do?”

“I’m a medical examiner and mostly specialize in autopsies.”

There was a pause before a grin slowly spread across Remus’s face. “This is perfect, I have so many fucking questions.” He shrunk back. “Sorry, my brother says I’m too forward with this kind of stuff.”

Logan gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’d be glad to. It’s kind of refreshing to not have my date be horrified with my profession.”

He shrugged. “Eh, it’s not that bad, I once dated optometrist. He tried to examine my eyes in the middle of dinner, so as long as you don’t try to cut me open, you’re fine.”

“I once dated a cop, so just don’t accuse me of tampering with a body to get back at you for being bad in bed,” Logan stabbed at his salad. 

Remus nodded. “I felt that. Men can be bitches sometimes.”

“Honestly,” Logan scoffed and leaned back. “I understand my practices can be disturbing to some, but I need to rant about work sometimes, it’s not that hard to listen for once.”

“Trust me, I don’t think I’ll complain. If anything, it’d help me more with writing.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, sometimes I’m kinda worried about if the crime scenes are inaccurate or wouldn’t work, you know? Plus, I’ve always kind of had a fascination with true crime.”

“Huh,” Logan blinked before grinning.

So far, this was one of the most successful dates since he started his… extracurricular activities. Ever since, he couldn’t really find enough time to find a decent man that wasn’t a pervert or a complete, for lack of a better term, sleaze-ball. Of course, though, they were all talk. Once there was a baseball bat involved, they were all cowards.

“So, how long do you think it takes for a person to die if you stab them in the guts?” Remus asked casually.

“What?” Logan snapped out of his thoughts.

“I mean, you’d know, you’re a doctor or whatever, so I thought that maybe you’d know or something, you don’t have to answer, I know it’s kind of a weird question, sorry, it’s just I’m curious and-”

“About 2-30 minutes, depending on where you stabbed them,” Logan cut off his Remus’s rambling. He bit his lip before asking. “So, hypothetically, how would you kill someone?”

“Shot of air between the toes, it’ll make it look like a heart attack,” Remus answered easily.

Logan wasn’t really sure what had happened, but suddenly, all he could think was ‘ _ Holy fuck, I want to marry this man _ ’.

Needless to say, there was a second date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written so much for this already. like, i know i have another fic that i'm supposed to be working on, but i love this so much
> 
> anyways, follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident

In fact, there were several more dates over the span of a year, even evolving into moving in together.

Logan’s favorite moments were in the morning when he would make both of them coffee, decaf for the other, while Remus would work on his book.

“Starlight, does this scene work?” Remus called from the couch. “I can’t tell if it’s realistic or not.”

Logan made his way to the living room, peering over his shoulder at the laptop. He hummed non-committedly. “Detectives don’t usually analyze the evidence. Crime scene work and investigation are really two different activities.” He scanned the text and bit his lip. “As of the actual scene, I’ll have to give that more thought throughout the day.”

“Alright, thank you,” He went back to writing. 

Logan smiled to himself. Whenever Remus was deep in concentration, he would stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and he would get a slight crease in his brow. Logan never used the word before he’d met Remus, but it seemed like ‘cute’ was the only term to describe him. 

He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Alright, love, I have to go.”

“Kiss?” Remus looked up at him and Logan leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Remember,” Logan called out as he closed the door. “The weather affects the crime scenes and the human body only holds 1.5 gallons of blood!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, how’s his book going?”

Logan tensed up. “Hello, Roman.”

He pushed himself off of the doorway. “You didn’t answer my question. Or, are you going to ruin it when you decide that you’re mad at him?”

“If you want, I can quit this job and get another examiner that won’t deal with your bullshit, Roman. Or I could get your boss down here and explain your behavior.” He smiled to himself when he saw Roman tense from the corner of his eye.

“I think we both know you’re not that vindictive.”

“Try me.” Logan snarled.

Roman held up his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, didn’t know that you were so touchy today.”

“Yeah, well, you tend to do that to me.”

“Believe it or not, I didn’t come down to make you pissed off.”

Logan snorted. “Somehow I don’t believe that.”

Roman lowered his voice. “We’re starting to think that string of murders are connected.”

He froze. “What?”

“Yeah, there are certain details that are the same and we’re thinking that it’s one guy. Listen,” Roman sighed. “I know we don’t really get along any more, but I just want to make sure you’re gonna stay safe.”

Logan’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m capable of defending myself.”

“I know, but this guy is precise and manipulative. Some of us are thinking that he gained the victims' trust before slitting their throats.”

He snorted. “Why would he want to gain their trust?”

Roman shrugged. “Beats me, I’m not the expert.”

“So, is that all?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Roman turned to leave, but hesitated. “Hey, Lo?”

“Yes?” 

“Please keep my brother safe?”

Logan’s expression softened. “Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

Logan let the body fall to the ground, satisfied with the thump as it slumped down. His eyes surveyed the scene and he grinned. Perfect. Just like Remus’s scene, all the details perfectly matched down to the marking of the blood.

He peeled off his gloves and washed his hands off in the nearby river. As soon as he got in his car, he took the coverings off of his feet and threw them in the backseat to dispose of later. 

As Logan started the ignition, he smiled to himself. Now to go home to his other love.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He shut the door and let his bag fall to the ground.

“Remus?” Logan called out.

The silence he was met with was almost deafening as he felt panic seize him. “Remus?” He called out again, more frantically this time.

He could hear muffled talking coming from the study and relief washed over him. He opened the door a crack and peered through to see Remus talking into his phone.

“Listen, you know I never leave the house, I’ll be fine.” He sighed. “Yes, I know-” He paused and frowned. “Why the fuck would someone break into my house? Roman, you literally made me get state of the art security systems because you’re paranoid.”

Logan hummed. Of course it was Roman.

“Yeah, you’re acting like Virgil right now.” There was a pause before Remus spoke again in a low tone. “What did you just say? You have no fucking right to talk about him like that. I don’t care if you have a past, Logan is the best thing that’s happened to me in years. Lord knows he treats me like an actual human being, unlike you. So go ahead, do me a favor and fuck off.” He could hear stammering on the other side, but Remus had already hung up.

Logan waited a couple of seconds before knocking on the doorframe. “You okay, cephy?”

“I hate my brother,” Remus said flatly.

Logan hummed. “What happened?”

“He’s just an asshole who can’t trust my judgment.”

“Yeah, he came down and talked to me today and asked me about you.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“He’s worried about me destroying your life and book.”

Remus snorted. “Does he still blame you for that?”

“Yeah, and how his behavior almost got him fired.”

He gave a small smirk at that. “We should probably go to bed.”

“Yeah, we should,” Remus made a move to get up, but Logan stopped him. “Save your work, love.”

“What would I do without you?” He grinned up at him. 

“Probably die,” Logan pulled him out of his office chair. “By the way, your crime scene works perfectly.”

“Good, because I’ve decided I’m not changing it,” Remus gave him a small kiss on the cheek before grimacing. “You smell like blood and formaldehyde again. Go shower.”

He gave a thin smile. “Of course, I’m not an animal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan, what the fuck are you doing???


	4. Chapter 4

He always took a cooling-off period between the murders. It took a lot out of him, and frankly, Logan hated coming home late to Remus. 

He knew he had a possessive streak, but if anything happened to Remus while he was gone, Logan would never forgive himself.

Sometimes, the domesticity with Remus was better than the rush after a fresh kill. Especially after Remus’s book was finally finished, the weekends were truly quiet. No rushing off to work, no sounds of Remus typing on his laptop furiously.

It was just them, lying on the couch, watching saturday morning cartoons while drinking their coffee. 

“I think this one is going to do really well.” Remus quietly spoke, not wanting to disrupt the silence.

“What?” Logan sat up.

“My book. My publisher said it’s one of my best. Plus, I finally have accuracy in this one.”

Logan laughed. “Well, I’m always glad to help, especially if it makes you happy.”

“Mm, it makes me money,” Remus mumbled and the other just nodded.

“Money’s pretty good.”

“Money’s amazing,” He looked up at Logan. “It means I can buy you nice things.”

He smiled softly. “You know you don’t have to do that, right?”

“Yeah, but you do that kind of stuff for me all the time.”

“When have I ever done that?”

Remus just looked at him. “You bought me a super nice laptop for our anniversary and an iPad Pro with an Apple pencil for my birthday.”

“What else am I going to do with my money? I wear the same thing practically every day.”

“Honestly,” Remus laughed. “We need to spice up your wardrobe!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Please?” He pouted.

“Nope.” Logan shook his head.

“Darling, you dress like a teacher’s assistant.”

He snickered. “That’s the goal, cephy. It’s business casual.”

Remus frowned. “No, it’s called being a nerd.”

Logan shoved him off the couch. “Don’t be mean to me!”

“You pushed me off the couch, you’re the mean one!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Roman had to admit that his brother’s book was good. He actually took into account what people do in the investigations, made the autopsy scenes accurate, probably with Logan’s help, and descriptions of the body were disturbingly real, like usual.

As he read to the part of one of the final murders, his smile fell. He shot out of his chair and quickly made his way over to the captain’s office.

“Sir?” He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” He heard from the other side of the door. As soon as the captain saw it was him, he grimaced. “What is it, Garcia?”

“Have you read this?” He held up Remus’s book. 

The captain sighed. “No, I haven’t. If you’re here to give me book recommendations, then please wait until we’re not on the job.”

“No no, it’s just the crime scenes in here match the recent ones very well.”

“They could’ve just taken inspiration from them.”

“But they contain details that weren’t released to the public.”

The captain finally looked up at him. “What?”

Roman slid the book across his desk. “I have the page bookmarked, you can see for yourself.”

As he scanned the text, his frown deepened. “This is… interesting.”

“So what do we do?” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we can do anything.”

Roman froze. “What?”

“This is all circumstantial, nothing we can prosecute on.”

“But-”

“Garcia, you can’t afford to be arguing with me right now,” He cut Roman off harshly. “With all the things you’ve been pulling lately, you’re lucky you’re still in you position.”

Roman clenched his jaw. “Sorry, sir.”

He could hear the captain say something to him, but Roman was already out the door with one thought going through his head.

_I have to warn Logan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have to take a break for a bit, my heart's acting up again and other health things are weighing me down. i have the next chapter written but not beta'd, so idk when that's gonna come out. sorry for that


	5. Chapter 5

Logan locked the door behind him, heading out to his car. Overall, it had been a pretty quiet day, just tissue samples from different hospitals and a tour from a local medical school. Pretty normal, overall.

However, what wasn’t normal was how as he walked out to his car, he could feel eyes watching him. The hairs on the back of Logan’s neck stood up as he walked faster, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

When he heard footsteps come closer, Logan broke into a sprint, quickly getting into his car and locking his door.

“Open up,” Someone knocked on his window, but Logan just ignored them, instead, he fumbled with his keys and turned on his car. “Logan, it’s just me.”

He looked up and cursed. “Jesus, don’t scare me like that,” Logan unlocked the car door. “Come in, Roman.”

The other slid into the passenger’s seat with a sheepish grin. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s fine,” Logan shook his head. Clearly, it wasn’t fine, but it’s not like he could say it or anything. “So, what do you need?”

“It’s about Remus.”

He hummed. “Yeah, I overheard your conversation over the phone the other day.”

“You heard that?” Roman shook his head. “That’s a different topic. You’ve read his book, right?”

Logan snorted. “I helped him with some of it, of course I’ve read it.”

“And you know about the recent murders, right?”

“Where are you going with this?” Logan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

“It’s a possibility that Remus is the serial killer we’ve been looking for,” Roman said slowly, trying to gauge the other’s reaction. “Some of the scenes in his book match real life too well to be a coincidence, and he’s a strong suspect. I just wanted to warn you.”

Logan exhaled. “Look, I know you don’t like your brother that much,”

“No, that’s not what I meant-”

“But you can’t just go around accusing people that you don’t like of murder,”

“I don’t hate him, I just-”

“Plus, we’re not even together anymore, you’re happy with Patton,”

“No, I don’t like you anymore, trust me.”

“And he’s good for me. He’s the first person in a really long time to make me happy,” Logan finished. “Please don’t take that away from me, Roman.”

“I- Logan, that’s not what I’m trying to do, I promise,” Roman sighed. “T, and I just wanted to warn you.”

“I  _ promise _ you, he’s not who you’re looking for. As you said, he never leaves the house, and I,” Logan hesitated. “Lately, I’ve been keeping an extra eye on him and I promise you, he hasn’t left the house. Plus, I’ve examined the bodies, the person does it with surgical precision, and I assure you, Remus doesn’t have that kind of training.”

“Lo, I trust your judgment, but I don’t trust  _ him _ . He’s already got a criminal record and honestly, he’s unstable enough.”

He clenched his teeth. “If you’re just going to sit here and insult Remus to try to get me to break up with him, don’t try to disguise it, please get out.”

“Logan, this isn’t about that-”

“You need to get out, Garcia, or I’ll call the cops and tell them about how you fucking stalked me to work, waited till it was dark and I was alone in a parking lot to start chasing after me and then forced yourself into my car.” He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, openly glaring, now. “Consider yourself lucky that I didn’t call 911 right away.”

“You’re on a sinking ship, here, Sanders,” Roman slammed the car door. As he walked back to his car, he muttered to himself. “You wanna do this your way? Fine. I'll take both of you down if I have to.”

As soon as Logan could see the other’s car leave the parking lot, he screamed and hit his steering wheel. “How are you so  _ fucking _ stupid, Sanders?” He yelled. “Can you do one thing right in your entire life?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan could see a smudge on the window where Roman had shut the car door and a smile crept its way across his face. A fingerprint.

His cooling off period was going to be shorter than he thought it’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roman, you done fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be bored
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident


End file.
